1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a measuring device such as a body composition meter, measuring electrodes are placed in contact with the hands and/or feet to measure the body weight or bioelectrical impedance of a human body. Information such as bioelectrical impedance obtained through the measuring electrodes is sent as electrical signals to, for example, an operation circuit provided on a substrate, is subjected to the operation of the operation circuit, and is then sent to a user as information on the body composition such as body fat rate.
An example of a known measuring device of this kind is a weighing device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2011-185689. This weighing device has: a weighing pan; a damper having a built-in piezoelectric element and disposed on a lower surface of the weighing pan; and an auxiliary power supply unit electrically connected via a lead to the piezoelectric element. When an object to be measured is placed on the weighing pan, a load is applied to the piezoelectric element built in the damper to supply a power to the auxiliary power unit via the lead.
Since the piezoelectric element and the auxiliary power supply unit are connected to each other by the lead in the weighing device disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2011-185689, however, it has the following problems. When the weighing device is assembled, a process of soldering the lead to the piezoelectric element is required. More specifically, it is necessary to place the weighing pan after the piezoelectric element and the auxiliary power supply unit are connected by the lead in advance, and, therefore, there seems to be a limitation in the assembly process. In addition, the use of soldering and a lead may cause failure or defect of electrical connection, because the solder joint may degrade and the lead may break due to long-term use. The present invention has been made to solve the above problems.